She's A Kurosaki
by darksakurashadow
Summary: Just read it, ok? I'm not very good at summaries. Anyways no flames got it, good, great. I will only take constructive criticism. I'm also open to ideas for upcoming chapters, that is if you like it. :)


~Sakura's P.O.V. ~

Fire and destruction was all around me, Konoha has fallen under war with the notorious Madara. I watched as every one of my comrades fall as I lay helplessly on the ground. I can hear their screams and my mentor screaming my name. Memories of my genin years flash through me, as I lay there feeling useless, pathetic, weak, a….burden. I always told myself that I would never watch the backs of my colleagues or teammates ever again, but hear I lay watching them fight to protect me.

That's when I realize that I was letting myself get pushed around by Madara and past of being a weakling, for letting my teammates down. You know what? I think it's time that I stand on my own two feet, let go of my past, and what other will think. About time I start thinking for myself, have no one else's acceptation or approval, but my own!

Though I struggled to sand up, I couldn't I had very little chakra, it was barely enough to keep me alive. In result, I fainted, and after that speech I told myself too.

Suddenly, I felt like I was in a dream of some sort. That's when a cold breeze swept across me, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a different place. The sky was pitch black, with the moon shining above a cherry blossom tree, as snow fell gently on the ground.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

" In a dream." A feminine voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"It's sad that you don't me, but then again you lost your memories when you came to this world. Along with your memories of your real family." Said the mysterious female.

Who are you?! What do you know of my past?!" I asked/yelled. To tell the truth I knew I was adopted into the Haruno's for a long time. I tried to find my real family, but I couldn't remember anything before the Haruno's took me in when I was 9 years old. All I remember is waking up to the Haruno's faces automatically thinking they were my parent. The after the academy I figured out they weren't my real family.

"You asked for it" she said. Then a shadow loomed over me, so I looked to the moon, and what I saw was a black dragon, ( A/N: Kind of picture toothless ok?) with beautiful turquoise eyes, it had two diamond shapes at the end of the tail (one was bigger than the other), and inside the diamonds were smaller turquoise diamonds. To say she was beautiful was a understatement, but I was brought out of my thought when she spoke.

"Say my name, and I will bring back your memories." She said.

I had to remember her name if I want my memories back. Then I realized that her name had to do with the surroundings. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks! I looked at her with a smirk, and said, " Your name is Sakura Hiryuu (Sakura Ice dragon)."

She smiled and nodded her head. Keeping to her word, she gave me my memories back. Though, at a cost of a very pain full headache. They just kept rushing at with on sign of slowing down, but then I saw a baby boy and girl, who I assumed was me, he had orange hair, and a chubby face. We were being held by a beautiful woman with long, wavy, light brown hair. Then I see me and that boy who seemed to be around 4, looking at our mother, who is holding to fraternal twins. She had said the that one with black hair was named Karin, and the other one with light brown hair was Yuzu. After that I see a crazy, goofy man trying to attack my brother and I for coming home late from school. We looked about 8 when he did that, and we didn't expect it coming, so we got hit pretty badly. I still couldn't believe this man was my father, but it kind of explains why I instinctively doge my adopted dad and Naruto when they tried to tackle me into a hug. Then I see my twin and I, at the age of 9, walking home with our mother while holding her hand, while the rain poured down. When suddenly, we saw a girl who looked like she was about to jump into the river, so we ran to stop her, as our tried to stop us. We ended up failing to grab hold of her, we lost conscious. Finally we woke up to her laying on top of us …. dead. We ran home to get help, and as we were running a vortex formed behind me. "Ichigo-nii!"I screamed, while we reached out to grab ahold each other, but it was hopeless, I sucked in before he could grab ahold of my hand.

I felt tear form in my eyes, I was just about ready to break down. I was not abandoned, I was stripped away from my family. A million questions swarmed my head. Do they think I'm dead? Are they even looking for me? Have they forgotten about me? Many of questions similar to these where left unanswered. Though right was not the time to ponder over these questions. Right now there's a war going on, and I'm going to fight with my comrades, and survive. Then I will look for a way to reunite myself with my family once more. That's a promise.

After that thought I felt myself erode away from this world where I meet Sakura Hyryuu, and got my memories back. When I was completely gone, I woke up back on the battle ground with a kanata in my possession. It had cherry blossom petals engraved on it and at the end of the tsuka (hilt or handle; made of wood and wrapped in samegawa.- credits goes to wiki on that one) was a black ribbon, with two very sharp diamonds at the end that looked like Sakura Hiryuu.

When snapped out my thoughts, when I heard Naruto ask if I slept well with that ridiculous grin plastered on his face, while taking quick glances at my sword with confusion in his eyes. That's when I noticed that my friends and mentors who surrounded me had that same look in their eyes. Then it hit me that they were _protecting _me. Now to say I was pissed off was an understatement.

The next thing you see is me running forward slashing all the Zetsu clones that came at me. But I had only one target, and his name was Madara Uchiha. For a minute I could have sworn I saw a flash of fear run through his eyes, but it fade quickly as he saw that a clone was behind me ready to kill me. Though what he didn't know was that I was ready to attack him. When he was close enough I did a little twirl in the air that was high enough for me to slice his head off. When I landed I looked straight at him with a smirk intact on my face, as I mouthed the words, "Your next."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: Sakura, Ichigo, do the disclaimer, if you please?<strong>

**Sakura: Sure. Dark doesn't own Naruto or Bleach. :)**

**Ichigo: She would also appreciate it if you review the story. :D**

**Dark: Thank you for doing the disclaimer guys. Now time to go watch Captain America the Winter soldier! *Goes off to get popcorn and snacks, with Ichigo and Sakura in tow.* **

**Ichigo: She would **


End file.
